Switched
by MellowMemories
Summary: Bella is plagued by dreams of turning old. Rosalie has always envied Bella for being human. Edward's problems are just beginning when a mysterious vampire shows up in Forks...Betrayals will be unleashed...at what cost? R&R!
1. Prologue A night of Despair

_**Switched**_

**Hi everyone. Welcome to my twilight story. There will be much romance in this story since I'm a fan in romance. Reading the first book from Stephanie Meyer was so much fun it was hard to put the book down. I'm looking forward to reading the next one and hope it's as great as the first one. **

**Author notes: Okay this story will take place in between both of the books. I thought it might make it more exciting to see what more adventures Bella would have at age 17 well she might remain that age or not. Bella, cullens, and all other characters will speak throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sad but true I don't own Twilight. Property of Edward, Bella and other characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. Though I do own the plot and my oc character Hayden. We'll see him in later chapters.**

**Here comes Summary: After Bella had wished for Edward during prom to make her immortal she lost hope of being with Edward forever. Plagued by dreams of getting old was getting to her. Rosalie has always envied Bella for being a human. Yet there dreams remain untouched that is until Laurent and Victoria cross paths with a mysterious vampire that might be related to Edward. **

**Alright what you've been waiting for Hope you like!

* * *

**

**Prologue- A night of despair**

I remember that day at my prom as Edward took me into the night sky as the stars glittered with pure delight. His eyes were soft and friendly leading me through a place where we could be alone. So many trees were present and the grass had finally gained back its color. The good part was that winter was gone so I was eager for spring. The gym was a sight from the hill we were lying on. Many sounds could be heard, trees were rustling, and I closed my eyes to enjoy the surroundings, sounds until I heard his cold breath in my ear

"I knew you would like it here" he said with that heart warmed smile I always enjoyed watching though it was hard to see in the dark

"It's very peaceful here" I whispered softly when his face came to rest in my hair. It felt so good for him to hold me. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Too bad we can't stay here forever" when that word "forever" came to his lips my face had fallen a bit. Thinking about living forever was something new for me. Edward was able to have that eternal life and I on the other hand was waiting any second to see wrinkles appear my face. Life was never fair. Again I heard that musical voice noticing that I had a lot on my mind

"You seem a little preoccupied tonight" he said calmly.

"So you noticed" I replied sarcastically. My face moved to look at the bright yellow moon bounce the wonderful light into the hill making our shadows appear on the ground.

"Tell me what you're thinking about" tense as a buggy this handsome hunk seemed to be concerned about my thoughts. Maybe he knew…might as well tell him. His hand moved to touch my hair and smoothed back softly. I changed my words and said

"Well I can tell you that I've always dreamed of this night" I gestured to the yellow moon and Edward looked in my direction. He grinned wickedly at me

"I know you have, this will be your first and only prom you'll ever have" His arms moved slightly from me.

"Yes and after that…" I trailed off with a sad voice. Edward was suspicious about my thoughts; the least I could do was shift away from him and raise my knees placing my arms with my head bowed down. He was slightly amused with my mood. Talking about my age was always hard to do. I would turn 18 in 1 month, close to my graduation. But Edward would be always 17.

"I just wish that I could be with you forever" he frowned at my words and closed his eyes in slight irritation.

"Becoming a monster is not something you would want" his voice started heating up. I was hoping he would change his mind.

"But staying with you for a lifetime means more to me than anything in the world" I wasn't angry yet just disappointed in his answers

"That's not the point Bella" he answered in a hard soft voice. I moved my hair to expose my white neck to him. He started chuckling in a hearty sound. I didn't find it hysterical though…

"Edward you look hungry" his laughter seemed to rise in volume.

"What kind of hunger are you referring too?" he asked teasingly and moved his perfect lips to my neck. His touch made my heart skip a beat. This drew me to the point of sweet torment. Yet… my life was in jeopardy every time he got close to that one spot that tempted most of his family.

With some surprise he growled and began kissing it as he cradled my head. Before I knew it I was on the ground feeling the soft grass against my back. It was hard to contain my amusement. Guess I know why everyone was looking forward to their prom year. I could hear his kissing, moving his way up to my earlobe. He stopped and added more seriously

"Bella I couldn't think of seeing you that way, you wouldn't begin to realize how hard it is to control your hunger" I touched his chest and my eyes remained there.

"So you think that having an old harpy by your side would make you want to stay with me?" Edward had gotten annoyed with my difficult behavior

"You really are absurd" he mused

"And you are not good at negotiating" I shot back with a solemn voice. He sighed hard and with a tense say

"Let the matter drop for now" he said pleading to me. I looked away from him but he forced my chin back, with his beautiful pale face staring directly at mine.

"Bella?" he warned

"For now I guess…" he brought back his grin. I got raised from the grass and continued to stare at the moon again. Edward placed his arm around my shoulder.

"The moon is so big today" I commented amazed by its beauty. Yellow and bright it gave so much light.

"This is the greatest time when I can go hunting" I froze at his words and he chuckled again only to inflame me as I looked away from him. His arm forced me back to his side when I made an attempt to move away and stand up.

"Not so fast, I want us to stay here a while longer" I surrendered to his touch and remained in his arms. He hugged me closer and felt his hard chest behind my back. My even breathing could be heard by Edward. It reminded me of that day he was listening to my heart. Pressed tenderly against my chest I had felt how much he loved me in that moment.

The lasting of sitting down together was a precious moment for me. So priceless and endless it was to gaze at the gorgeous scenery in front of us. A few shooting stars were out in the black patched sky. My dozing was interrupted a while later, his voice raspy and lazily

"You want to go back and dance?" he asked cheerfully as he looked back at the small gym with its lights and music playing profoundly. Dancing was the only thing I was bad at and looking at my swollen leg with a cask I moaned as he picked me up with mockery

"Come now, or I'll have to pick you up by force and run back" the thought of him running at that incredible speed brought my face white and green.

"That's what I thought" he said thoughtfully which brought a glare to my face. He continued lifting the corners of his mouth. I guess he wouldn't listen to me no matter how hard I tried to convince him.

We walked down the hill and passed a trail with a few trees. There were some faded lights in the way. Has it been that long since I've been with Edward? His family was so amazing that it reminded me of all the great things they had. Nice cars, nice quiet house to live in, and have a chance to be in the future. Edward would be able to see all the changes from generation to generation. The wind was picking up and I hugged myself feeling how cold my skin was. Edward noticed right away so he took of his black tuxedo jacket and put it around me.

"Thanks" I said quietly with my teeth chattering. He grabbed my hand and nodded curtly.

"I can feel how warm your skin is but looking at your pink face…" he stopped to place it between his icy hands.

"I'm use to sunny places, but because I love you so much I sacrificed my part to be in Forks" I said in a banter tone.

"Hmm you really mean that" it wasn't a question. Edward knew everything about me though it was hard to read my thoughts at moments.

"I'll get you to like snow one way or another…" his repartee ness was getting me ready to pounce on him.

"Not if I get you to try ravioli first" I interjected with his glare already on his beautiful face.

"That's what I thought" I was having a great time with this argument. But he wasn't looking at me. He had an uptight look in him. What's with him now?

"Edward…" I started but he covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me closer to his side.

"Shhh" he wisped in short breaths so he could hear. My heart started pounding. Maybe someone was watching us…and I think he knew it better than I did. His started walking at a fast pace passing the faded lampposts. The leaves started falling of the ground and the wind got a bit stronger. My mouth was shut with no breath left thanks to my fear. He went inside a little forest and took me inside the trees. The lights were not visible so my breathing evened a little. I knew I wasn't safe in Edwards arms at the moment but it didn't matter to me. His sense of smell was incredible. It reminded me of a blood hound. We were about 100 yards away from the gym so it was in the school grounds. His ears were open to wait anytime for a shadow to cross our hiding spot. The tree we were behind was very thick. I felt Edwards arms tighten over me and forced me in the hard corded trunk. My back tickled from the sharp wood going into my eternal love's jacket. I had to say something

"Edward what's going on?" he didn't answer but I pressed

"If you don't tell me know I'll…" my voice paused when I saw that humor come back into his features. He bent his façade to mine and such tenderness was visible in those golden brown eyes.

"Nothing, I thought there was someone following us" I was annoyed for his anxiety and to see him smiling again a moment later

"Edward you never cease to amaze me" my sarcasm had returned and he tweaked my nose with his fingertips and grabbed a lock of my hair bringing it to his lips.

"Bella I enjoy your anger far more than your fear" So I had brought him to me through anger. Isn't that ironic

"Oh look who's talking?" I retorted. His worries over excited me. What or who was watching us? Maybe Edward knew.

"Why are you being paranoid?" his eyes widen in surprise at my question.

"Me? What are you implying?" oh he wasn't going to be smart with me.

"Don't play dumb with me" I half shouted at him as he gave me that incredulous look. His eyes soften with a look deep and upsetting look in his eyes.

"I almost placed you in danger; you see this high school has had many murders before though people that go here take it lightly."

"I've been here since my childhood, you over worry yourself so much over nothing, I'll be fine, there's not anything that can separate me from you" at my words he hugged me tighter.

"What if I lose you to Laurent and Victoria, they'll not hesitate to take your life away, and I might not be fast enough to reach you in time…" his ill voice was sending shivers through my skin. He's always feared for my safety but I'm afraid that he's overdoing it. All I could think of was about his life. Has he really seen many murders before his eyes?

"Nothing will happen, maybe if you changed me my safety wouldn't be so much trouble to you" His eyes turned darker, and he chose his words carefully

"Bella, you have so much to learn about these changes, don't think about them anymore, how would you enjoy the sun, looking like a glittered jewel in front of thousands of folks?" I frowned at the question. Yeah I would miss the sun but not as much as this small town where I first fell in love.

"I've changed my mind about the sun" I said with willpower.

"Dammit Bella! How would you know what eternal life is, I was suppose to be a human like you, but destiny can't be stopped so listen to my words, Once you get eternal life, you won't be able to be close to your love ones anymore." It was true, if I got my granted wish of living the way Edward had how would I get close to Charlie or my mom and Phil? Thinking about it tied me up in a knot. Love could blind in so many ways that all I could think of was destroying my own life just to be with Edward. My confusion started to evolve.

"I love you" I cried with tears overflowing down my eyelids. Edward gathered me into his embrace. He didn't bother to answer. Instead I remained quietly in his arms. Resolving my age might be harder than I thought.

"Then stop exaggerating over your age, you'll still be my Bella old or not" did he really mean that? I asked myself unsurely. I couldn't say anything at the moment. Maybe he thought I was stupid. There wouldn't be a stop for my determination in changing. I'll find out someone that can do it. James or Laurent would be too dangerous to come across with even if it was possible for them to change me.

Without realizing I was picked up from the ground. I'll have to think about it later…

"What are you doing?" I wasn't completely disquieted.

"Taking you back" Shoot! He was going to run. I held on to him tightly.

"Don't do it" I was afraid to puke on his tuxedo.

"It won't be as fast as last time" he promised

He placed me behind his back and carried me like a child.

"You need some air" he was too overexcited. With great reflexes he took of without noticing anyone was there. His feet were light. It felt like he was running on water. The path turned smaller, leading to our parking lot. Then I had no breath left. Quicker than anything I could ever imagine he jumped up high in the class room buildings. In just a few short seconds it was over. The gym had already come into view. I cleared my vision and realized I wasn't too sick

"Maybe I should off go faster" he said thoughtfully to himself. I had a different approach

"No you won't, let's go" I said dryly. After thinking about my eternal life and staying far away from my family I didn't feel like talking to Edward much. Maybe because everything he told me was factual. It was hard to admit to something that authentic. He stared at me for a moment wondering what caused my change of tone so sudden.

"I believe…that'll have to keep a closer eye on you from now on" I huffed at him and we walked toward the gym where our friends would be waiting.

I looked behind me and all I saw was the wind blowing against my face. Something was definitely out there. I heard some foot steps. Edward looked at my puzzled expression.

"Bella?" I turned around to look at him appreciatively

"I'm coming" he held my arm as we headed back inside the gym.

_A shadow had drifted away from the gym building…_

* * *

**First Chapter completed. Bella is frustrated with Edward at the moment, but she'll come around. Chapter 2 will be here soon. Ciao:)**


	2. Chapter 1Edward's concern

**Hello everyone! Yes it has been a while since my last update. I was finally inspired to write again and edit chapter 1 since i thought it was too short the first time I wrote it. So here's the new improved chapter 1 with 12 pages. Chapter 2 is next. Happy reading **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Edward's Concern**

_Bella's POV_

Last night's prom dance had been a wonderful delight, despite the fact that I have not become one of the Cullens, yet. I will not lose hope into becoming an immortal just like Edward. I do not understand him sometimes, why was he always hurt when I wanted to be granted the wish of immortality? He should be happy that I want to spend the rest of my days with him. In this case is not till death do us part, since he will be living forever, if I stayed human and died which is something I do not want to even think of.

I sighed as I lay on the bed turning from one side to look at the window. I stared for a moment before getting up to brush my teeth and take my morning shower. School was something that actually made me feel productive. It did not bore me or irritate me. Learning is good for the mind and I figured that I might as well put my mind to use, even though I enjoyed irritating Edward more when he was not able to read my mind. Funny how he can read other people's thoughts and how my thoughts remained sealed, mysterious to him. Could it be merely coincidence? I came out of the bathroom my hair damp and my skin feeling refreshed. I decided to wear a pair of jeans and a casual light brown shirt, to be complimented with a black thin sweater my mother had given to me for my last Birthday.

I made my bed, got my bag, and a book of Lady Macbeth by Shakespeare to read during lunch. Dad had left early to the police station. Then again he always left early these past days. I went outside to look at the cloudy sky above. Forks may not be as sunny and warm as most places but it certainly can be a cozy little town when one does not want to live in the city anymore or face the sun every single day. I went towards my pick up truck. It had a nice color to it. Red had always reminded me of Roses but ever since I've been with Edward Blood seems to be a reminder of the color. I went inside closed the door and turned on the engine hearing it roar to life. I reversed, leaving to school.

The parking lot was not as full as most days. Edward's Volvo was already there. Probably he was inside listening to some music. I parked my pick-up two spaces away from his car. I got out and Saw Mike Newton coming out of his car. His face did not seem so very happy today. Also he was walking by himself which surprised me a bit since I always see him walk with his group of friends. Well I guess changes could be for the better? Maybe this would be temporarily. Mike did not spike his hair anymore. It did fit his style though.

I saw him look at me for a moment; he did not smile nor bothered waving. Well he certainly had changed. Then I felt a familiar cold hand touch my shoulder which seemed to startle me for a second or two. He felt the tension building up in my shoulder

"Are you alright?" he asked half concerned half wondering about my reaction.

"Of course I am." I said sounding sure though he did not think so at the moment.

"Surely, she's not lying to me." he said teasingly gripping my shoulder even more.

"If you keep gripping me with that much pressure….I will not be able to untangle myself from your clutches." I said sounding almost irritated. He knew what I meant by that. He knew how much I was attracted to him. I did not smile so much as I glared at him.

"Well I better get to class, see you during lunch Edward" he looked after me thoughtfully, he seems to enjoy my anger far more than my fear. He went in the opposite direction.

* * *

I was sitting in the back of the class in English. The teacher did attendance. I was a bit worried about Jessica. It has been 4 days since her last appearance. It seems my teacher was also concerned. He decided to call her house while the whole class whispered amongst themselves. Some were talking about Jessica; other's just minding their own business. I thought about Jessica last time she showed up for school. She seemed to be very happy and cheerful as usual. It seemed almost strange to me. She did not notify the school that she was sick. I kept trying to conclude Jessica's motive for not telling anyone. She usually called me and asked me for the homework while she was sick or having a family emergency.

I notice the teacher was pondering on the phone over and over. I guess he did not receive an answer from anyone. He quieted the class down and decided to move on to today's lesson. He wrote on the board "Witchcraft." Sounded like an interesting topic.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

Trigonometry class was not such a fun class to be in. I was hoping it would be over any moment. I was lost in thought over what Bella and I talked about yesterday at the prom. I will never turn her into one of my kind. I want her life to be normal just like any human being. Seeing the blush in her face is what gives me light. To see Bella lifeless and pale, it would tear me apart. The professor called my name to the answer on the problem. I quickly answered it and did not even care if I got it wrong. To her surprise she saw I had the right answer and did not even bother telling me how I got it. The bell had finally rung.

* * *

_Back to Bella's POV_

I was sitting by myself reading a book while munching on an apple. Edward finally came to sit in front of me. He greeted me with a weak smile, sitting down. I did not bother talking. A moment later passed and Alice came to join our little silence group.

"Well, why are we not so talkative today?" she said wondering.

"Hi Alice." I said looking more cheerfully at her. Alice was always someone I could count on for cheering up. Her presence always gave that positive energy.

Edward said nothing at the moment as I had a small conversation with Alice. She looked at me then after she was done, she turned to Edward asking,

"So, Edward did you want to tell Bella yet or not?" Alice said smiling widely at Edward. She could not wait to see my reaction I'm guessing. I connected my eyes with Edward and looked back at Alice.

"About?" I said paying more attention now. Edward said to Alice in a contemplative tone.

"There's no need to worry her over it, when it will only be for one week." He said broodingly. Now I really was wondering about what he was up to.

"Where are you going Edward?" I asked. Alice answered for him.

"He'll be going to Alaska for the week, just an invitation to a little family reunion." She said as if it was nothing.

"Oh." I said. Edward just looked at me. I frowned a bit.

"So, it will only be a week" I said. Alice patted my back saying with a smile.

"Oh come now Bella, it will only be a week, it'll will fly by quickly rest assure" She winked at me making me smile a little bit.

Edward beamed for a moment too. I guess he wanted to see me happy for the time being before he left. I saw Angela at the far end of the cafeteria. She was talking quietly to Mike. He looked a bit frustrated while both of them were talking. Then I looked back at Edward. He was looking at me with his eyes a bit fallen. In a quick flash he gripped my hand holding it tightly as if he never wanted to let go. I stood up more looking back at him the same way he was looking at me. I felt that he did not want to leave my side, leave to Alaska with his family reunion party. Alice smiled at both of us. When I saw her looking at us I let go quickly blushing. From the look on her face she could not wait to tell the rest of the Cullens.

"Both of you are really meant for each other. Well I'll be going to have a little talk with Edmund, Rosalie, and Jasper; I'll see you later Bella and Edward." Alice said grinning. She stood up and walked away gracefully.

I looked as she went walking to sit with Rosaline, Edmund, and Jasper.

After that Edward began to say with his deep voice.

"I was planning to tell you later about my little trip to Alaska, but I guess Alice wanted to surprise you before I ever could." He said with a smile that was not meant to be amusing.

"Well when it comes to Alice she loves to give away surprises." I said mused.

"I really don't want to leave you Bella." he added seriously.

"I don't imagine you would." I said with some humor. He didn't seem so happy.

"I'm serious Isabella." well I guess when he applied my full name that meant trouble. I did not look forward to being alone this past week without him. I wish I could come with him.

"Maybe I could come with you." I replied with some hope wondering if he would allow for me to come with him.

"I will think about it." He said like a mother telling a child that. I got annoyed.

"What can be so dangerous about your vampire family up in Alaska?" I asked.

"Everything." He ended just like that having more silence following.

After that the stillness was broken by the bell. It was time to go back to class.

This time Edward and I walked together since we both had the same classroom. More quietness was following us. It was comforting and annoying at times. We made our way inside the classroom. Mike was already inside the classroom. When we went inside to our seats Mike gazed at me for the moment in a bold sort of way. I returned a smile in return as if giving him a greeting. Edward did not bother to pay attention or notice Mike since he was not fond of him.

Students were starting to come inside the classroom filling in the seats. Our biology teacher had showed up a bit late carrying a stack of papers and a video in his hands. He seemed preoccupied. He rearranged his clothing and Tie. In a casual tone he said.

"Well since we have been learning about animals and their nature I decided to bring a video about cheetahs and how they hunt their preys. Make sure to take plenty of notes because there will be a five page Essay due next week related on the video itself." He took out the papers he had held and passed them around the class. It was the prompt to our essay. He went to the VCR and took out the video placed it inside and pushed play turning off the lights.

I was looking at Edward and he was as still and frozen as ice. He did not move for a second looking neither left or right. I was already coming to the realization that Edward might not be so still and calm with the video. The video had finally started with some facts on cheetahs and their ability to run as fast as 70 miles per hour. I gazed at Edward as he was watching the video. He did not look so bad, at least not yet.

As the video was playing they started beginning the scenes in how cheetahs capture and devour their preys. Edward moved away from me. I was not able to focus my attention in the video for I was watching my vampire boyfriend as he placed his hands like fists. I got closer to him slowly so not to make so much noise. I gripped his shoulder trying to comfort him a bit though he wanted to get away from me. Instead he reacted quickly by grabbing my hand. It was tightly held and he would not let go. We remained like that for the rest of the movie.

The movie had finally ended and I had taken no notes. The rest of the class had their papers turned in. I had not remembered that I needed to take notes. I told him I would make it up by writing more than five pages on the Essay. He did not say anything yet, and then he said that since I was doing fine in my tests, quizzes and homework he smiled at me and said that would be fine.

I walked outside and Edward waited for me to walk me to my last class. Physical education was a class I did not look forward to. Clumsiness played my part when involved in athletic activities. I was about to leave when Edward pulled me for a light kiss. I felt his cold breath which brought goose bumps on my arms. He smiled and let me go.

* * *

I changed into my P.E uniform and went to the gym. We were going to play basketball again. This was not going to be so fun. Though basketball only consisted of dribbling I had a hard time hanging on to the ball. Somehow I was not made to play sports or do any kind of physical fitness activity. I was glad that Mike came next to me to help me out. He beamed a little as he saw me trying to dribble. He was fully entertained by how bad I was. I glared a bit at him and turned around. He stopped smiling and went to my side

"I'm sorry Bella I did not mean to make you think I was mocking you, I haven't smiled like that since…" he said leaving his sentence incomplete. I searched his face as if waiting to hear more from him. He remained mute and I said instead with my own smile gathering behind my lips.

"Well maybe you can give me a few pointers on how to do better at dribbling." I replied back.

"Sure." He said interested.

We were practicing how to throw hoops inside the basket when finally our P.E coach placed us in teams to play an actual basketball game. I ran and then tripped by accident causing a girl with honey hair to fall down as well.

"Watch it!" she snapped. Mike went to help me up. I thanked him and then the ball was thrown to a girl with brown hair. Mike ran towards her and she threw it getting himself to run to the hoop. Another player taller than mike managed to take the ball away. He ran towards the tall guy and tried taking the ball away. Before Mike could reach him he threw the basket in the hoop and made the score.

The coach blew his whistle saying.

"Times up!" the game was over. I felt relieved knowing there would not be more basketball since we move on to a different sport each week.

* * *

I had finally finished school for the day. Gym wasn't any better either. I'm glad that Mike had been there to help me out as usual. But I noticed something different today in him. He didn't laugh or smile as much as he use to. Now that I think about it during lunch he was sitting down on a table by the corner. There were just a few guys sitting down with him. Talking amongst themselves it sounded like they were planning something or just being serious. That didn't sound like Mike. Worst of all I hadn't seen Jessica at all in school today. There had to be a reasonable explanation for her recent delays. A few days had gone by and I was starting to get more suspicious.

I walked out of the school, many students coming out and went into the parking lot to see my old red truck with its new paint job. Edward was really into cars. Last week he took it to a special mechanics shop for cars where they specialize in quality paint and engines. I had argued with him saying that my truck was fine. Ignoring my answers and throwing those smirks at me was getting me more annoyed. We had gone inside the shop and Edward had bothered to spend so much on a new engine. If he hadn't look so good I would of decline but my mouth stayed shut. How would I repay him back? After all the things he's done for me I was starting to feel more dependent than ever. Edward's Volvo was parked next to my old new truck. A few moments passed and he appeared at my side a little quicker than most times. I looked up quickly.

"Hey Bella how was your day?" he was searching for my eyes as I responded in a lame tone

"Okay and yours?" I sounded a bit dry. Edward didn't notice. Phew…I was glad to see his face lift up.

"My day was alright…" he frowned slightly after "except for that video we were watching today in Biology" Oh yeah our teacher had unexpectedly shown a video on wild animals and how they hunt their preys. There was blood of course and knowing Edward hunted I wouldn't be able to imagine seeing him do something like that. But I know it was his line of food. I had to remember that he was lusted with blood. His body had gotten closer to mine during a scene where a cheetah had captured a deer shriveling it to pieces. My insides were getting mushy and I had a fear that Edward would go out of control. Thankfully he remained still but tense as his gripped had tightened on my shoulder.

"Well it wasn't so bad." I responded optimistically. Edward just smiled at me and touched my cheek gently. Savoring his touch was all I can do when me eyes looked at his dark ones.

"You would not want to see me like that." he whispered sadly. The best thing I could was comfort him.

"Even if I were not to stop you from devouring me I would not regret anything." I said with a weak smile. His hand trailed down my neck. He pulled me closer to him but remained at a safe distance.

"I don't know why I love you so much." he said softly against my hair. Despite the fact that I was mad at him during prom I didn't know why I love him either. His fingertips lifted my face and brought my face closer. There were a few students walking by but I didn't care. My lips were about to touch his icy ones until Mike appeared before us. I gasped and jumped away from Edward. That Mike Newton couldn't contain his absurdity. At the corners of his eyes he noticed Edward which caused him to pucker. All his attention was focused on me though.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to scare you." he added more seriously. Edward didn't look to fond of the friendly encounter. I just said quickly.

"You just startled me Mike." I said trying to catch my breath and got a little closer to my vampire hunk. He could feel my heart beating fast and that made him glower at Mike. The blond teen returned his cold attitude back to him.

"What do you want?" Edward Grimaced at him. Mike ignored him.

"Bella I was wondering if you wanted to study over at my place for a little while?" That glare Edward brought frightened me.

"Are you up to something Mike Newton?" he said fiercely.

"That doesn't concern you and no I'm not up to anything so keep your mouth shut." he glared back at Edward. I interrupted them so a fight wouldn't start.

"Alright Mike I'll be there." I said with no interest. A smile lit his face suddenly.

"Thanks, does 7:00 sound okay?" with eagerness in his part I said faintly.

"Sure." he walked away and turned around to wave at me. Edward's eyes stayed on Mike after he disappeared. I said a moment later.

"Well I got to go, I'll see you later" he stopped me with his hand connecting to my arm imperceptibly.

"I don't like this."

"What?" I asked a bit skeptical." he got tense. Was he that mistrustful?

"Look I'm just going to study with Mike and go home is that simple." He remained doubtful.

"He's never invited you before." distrustfully he mentioned.

"Well if he's having that much trouble with his homework I won't mind lending a hand." I was not frustrated yet.

"Alright Bella, I'll trust your judgment, just be back on time before your father worries" he pulled me into his arms and drew my face to his pressing a tender kiss. His lips were so irresistible I didn't want to pull away. Before he let go he kissed my cheek. I was dazed…and realized thirty seconds later Edward was laughing.

"I really dazzle you that much?" he was unable to hide his amusement. I didn't answer. He chuckled again.

"You dazzle me and anger me." I replied teasingly. I looked at my watch and noticed it was getting late.

"I have to go, call you when I get home." Edward nodded and hugged me again before he left quickly to his Volvo. Those quick reflexes I envied. I went inside my truck and turned it on as it roared to life. I reversed and made a right turn to exit out of the parking lot. Edward had already exited.

* * *

I had gotten to Charlie's house a little faster than I expected. Once I went inside Charlie was already on the TV watching his favorite sports channel. He heard my footsteps when I walked inside the Kitchen to prepare a meal for both of us. From the living room he echoed.

"Hi Bells, how was school?"

"Fine Dad." he got up from the couch to see what I was cooking. My mind raced to what I wanted to cook. He got to my side and asked.

"Want some help?" he offered.

"No you go back and watch TV." Without looking at him he left while I focused on the cabinets to see if we had anything good to cook. I found some plates and placed them on the table. Next I peeked inside the refrigerator to see what was left. My eyes searched for the Lasagna I had made yesterday. Yeah I'll just go with that. Knowing Ch…dad loves to eat this. I placed it in the microwave and timed it for 10 minutes. Meanwhile I set up the table for two. The micro beeped a while later. I rushed to take it out with my oven mitts. It looked really good.

Charlie could smell the lasagna all the way from the living room. His nose brought him up to his feet as he entered the Kitchen.

"It sure smells good." he said sitting down across from me.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly. We ate in silence. I was use to the quiet. Eating like this didn't bother me in the least. But then I remembered I had to go to Mike's house. I had to ask Charlie.

"Dad…Mike invited me over to study at his house" he wasn't riled up yet.

"Why?"

"It seems that he's having trouble with his work."

"That doesn't sound like Mike, I know he's a good kid but why is he asking now when it's almost time for graduation." Charlie sounded worried too. Edward had acted the same way.

"Is it alright if I go?" I asked. His face was filled with approval.

"If he really needs the help you can go and lend a hand but…" I waited.

"Be back by 9 alright?" he said in a mild tone. Even though he wasn't too fond of Edward he still showed a better liking to him than Mike hearing that he saved my life.

"Sure dad." was my response with a small smile. I finished the last pieces of my lasagna. Charlie remained in his table drinking his milk that I had poured. I took his empty dish and placed them on the sink to wash them. Filling it with some dish soap and water I scraped to rinse them after.

"I'm going to my room." I announced when Charlie curtly nodded. He left back to watch his football game.

* * *

Homework was something that relaxed me when I wanted to forget about most things. I had a hard time especially when Edward entered my mind. At this moment I had finished reading a novel on vampires. This book had reminded me of him. From what I read it did not look like these creatures of the night were monstrosities as Edward had said. If only he could change his mind. A chance to be with my one and only is all I could ask for. I closed the book and placed it on my book shelf. Problem with the shelves was that my books didn't fit anymore. I know why mom called me a book worm. Looks like I need to ask Charlie for a new book shelf. My mind is obsessed with reading. I turned to look at my alarm clock. It said 10 till 7. Maybe mike wouldn't care if I got there early. Before I left I decided to check if Edward was anywhere around. Even though I didn't smell him I could sense that he was always watching me. Now that Mike had invited me over he was more anxious.

"Edward, I know your hiding reveal yourself" that musical laugh had hit yet again. My window was open and he jumped inside. He was so tall that I reached his shoulders. No wonder all the girls were frightened by him. I see that the way he stares at everyone makes them feel intimidated.

"How did you know I was watching you?" he asked playfully.

"You may distinguish me fairly well…but I've learned a lot." I retorted feeling confident. That is until his body got closer to mine. Without noticing what he was doing he picked me up like a sac. I screeched and he spins me around until we both got dizzy. Falling on the bed was all Edward could do. My body intertwined with his. I breathed hard from our moment of tossing and turning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sounding annoyed. Edward looked slightly sadden from my tone of voice.

"Aren't I always here to watch you?" he asked almost offended by my question.

"Yes except I'm getting ready to go to Mike's house." his face looked disturbed by that fact. I touched his lips saying softly under my lashes.

"Oh Edward…I'll just be gone for 2 hours." I said as if it was not a big deal.

"I'll be watching you." determination was on his part.

"There's no need for that kind of…" I couldn't say anything when he covered my mouth his free hand moving to tantalize my lips.

"Shush…" he whispered in a harsh tone. Those lips looked so tempting to touch against my own at that moment. I didn't need to wait; he filled my need as he captured my lips with great force. So cold they were, the scent of his breath drew me to my point of releasing my soul.

"You have the sweetest lips Bella" I blushed and he gurgled. We stayed on the bed for 5 minutes. Shoot! I had another 5 minutes to get to Mike's house. I got up abruptly away from Edwards' side to place my school work inside the bag.

"Don't rush." he reminded acutely.

"Damm…I need my keys where did I leave them." Those car keys had disappeared again. Edward bend under my bed quickly to find piled books between there was my keys.

"So obviously there's no need to go to the library." he commented noticing all the books I had around my room. My computer was filled with a few, the drawers, closets, floor; I think I left some in the bathroom.

"Yeah… my mom says reading will kill me sooner or later."

"Apparently" Edward sighed. Things were in place and I told Edward with a warning.

"Don't try following me got it?"

"Whatever you say." that didn't sound convincing.

"If you do I won't ever speak to you again." my threat of voice didn't intimidate him either.

"Surely there are harsher punishments than that, I can live with it." I groaned.

"Please Edward promise…nothing will happen." he exhaled noisily when he walked near me to detain me in his arms. His voice was soothing when he mentioned.

"…if that's how you wanted." I was satisfied with his assuring tendency.

"Thank you." I said. Before we decided to break apart I pulled his face with my hands to kiss him. He breathed letting go of my waist.

"Be careful…or else I'll notify Charlie if you're not back by 9." I smiled and gave a giggle.

"See you." He walked to my window jumping off easily like a cat landing on its feet. I hurried to the window watching him escape into the corner of my street. There really wasn't any reason for Edward to fear.

I went down the stairs by two steps and told Charlie from the front door.

"Be back by 9, dad."

"Careful Bells."

"I will." I shut the door behind me. The sky looked cloudy as usual. It wasn't my kind of weather but at least I could come and go.

The car was looking in good shape as I went to open it, new radio that Emmet had installed. This truck was my most sentimental item because the Cullens had bothered to spend their time on fixing it.

I got inside placing my bag next to the passengers seat. I turned on the car and turned the gear to reverse, driving out of my neighborhood to Mike's house.

* * *

**Does Mike have another reason for inviting Bella? Why is Jessica missing? Stay tune. Thanks for reading.** :) 


End file.
